


Afraid

by LokkisonD



Series: DC Playlist [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, finally fucking learned how to tag minor relationships jesus FUCK, song is afraid-the neighbourhood, they like bullying dick even when hes not there, theyre just dumb and probably woke up the whole house tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD
Summary: After yet another nightmare, Damian runs into Tim in the kitchen. They work to get their minds off their respective nightmares.In other words; if I can't get the comfort I need from my family then I'll let Damian get it instead
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: DC Playlist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> was thinkin' about how i wished i had family and friends who would actually give me love and affection so instead i let damian get some comfort in my place
> 
> very short tho

Damian wakes with a shuddering gasp and pained screams echoing from his nightmare. He fights to take in air for a moment, hand pressing at his pounding heart. He's not sure how long it takes to finally be able to breathe again but Damian knows he's not going to be sleeping the rest of the night.  
  
He wipes at his wet face and ignores the surge of humiliation as he unlocks his phone and scrolls through his contacts. He presses Jon's name and waits until he hears rustling on the other side when Jon picks up.  
  
"D'mi?" Jon's voice slurs and Damian immediately feels bad for waking him up. Sometimes, he forgets that Jon likes to sleep more than him. His boyfriend also usually doesn't get as many nightmares as he does.  
  
Damian clutches the phone and mumbles, "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry, Jon."  
  
There's more rustling in the background. "It's alright. Was it another nightmare?" Jon asks gently. Damian makes a noise of affirmative at the words. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jon continues.  
  
"No-no...I just...needed to hear your voice," Damian whispers and Jon makes a little crooning noise on the other end.  
  
"You want me to read you something? I have _Good Omens_ here if you want," Jon offers. Damian contemplates it longer than he wants to admit before he shakes his head.  
  
Damian says, "No, you go back to sleep. I'll be alright."  
  
Jon is quiet for a few seconds until he speaks up, "Alright, if you're sure. Why don't you go downstairs and grab something to drink. I'll come over after school later and we can go shopping and rent a shitty movie," Jon suggests. Damian smiles and nods even if he can't see it.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Alright, I'll let you go, now. I love you, Dames."  
  
"I love you too, Jon. Thanks for picking up the phone."  
  
Jon chuckles. "Anytime, Dami," he says before he hangs up.  
  
Although Damian's feeling less panicky he still can't shake off the dream. He knows if he tries to sleep it'll either be in vain or he'll be trapped in an even worse nightmare. Instead, he pulls off his shirt and sweatpants and changes into a pair of shorts and T-shirt that aren't soaked in cooling sweat.  
  
Damian leaves behind his phone as he follows Jon's suggestion of getting something for his throat. He pushes through his door and makes his way into the kitchen. He pauses when he finds a figure hunched over a boiling pot.  
  
"Drake?" he greets, voice wavering. Tim looks over and Damian takes in the dark circles beginning to form underneath his eyes. The young man nods his head once and turns back to the pot, wooden spoon moving in slow circles.  
  
Tim murmurs, "Hello, Damian. Can't sleep?"  
  
Damian shrugs and quietly pads over to peek over at the pot. It's filled with a brown liquid and Damian smiles at the smell. Hot chocolate, of course.  
  
"Nightmare. You?" he says. He can't muster up the energy to even pretend to hate Tim at the moment. He's exhausted and really, really wants to just gulp down hot chocolate with someone else. It helps that Tim makes him feel safe despite how much Damian likes to argue and fight with him.  
  
Tim nods in return. "Me too. Want some? It's almost done."  
  
Damian perks up. "Fuck yeah," he says and springs back from where he leans against the counter to dig up the half eaten bag of large marshmallows. It says Jason's name on it but Damian ignores it. He stole Damian's pack of candy last week so he could suck it up.  
  
Tim splits the pot between them in two black mugs. Damian tips the bag over the two mugs and they snicker when many of them miss the cups and instead bounce around the counter and onto the floor. They slap each other's hands while they rush to see who can stuff more marshmallows into their mouths. Damian can't help his disgusted, muffled laughter when they spill from Tim's mouth and into the man's hands.  
  
"Gross!" Damian cries out, cackling with slight terror when Tim lunges at him with the mess of wet marshmallows. They dart around the kitchen island until Damian leaps over the other side of the island and snags the sprayer of the sink. He aims it at Tim with a grin.  
  
Tim holds up his hands in surrender which results in the mass taking a one way trip to the floor. Damian and Tim both laugh again at the sight and shuffle over to their steaming mugs of hot chocolate.  
  
"Wanna watch those shitty movies Dick loves?" Tim asks and Damian snorts.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
They make their way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Tim sets down his mug on the coffee table and leaves the room briefly. Damian kneels in front of the TV stand and pulls out the worst titled movie he can find. It's some chick flick that Damian's sure Dick and Barbara cried over at some point because they were disgustingly emotional when it came to things like that.  
  
Tim enters again with a large blanket. Damian loads up the movie and scurries over to where Tim has one end of the blanket draped on his shoulder. Damian tosses himself onto the couch, barely noticing how his drink spills on his shorts, and allows himself to lean against Tim's side. He uses one hand to close the blanket around them and Tim leans back and snags the remote.  
  
"You know, this is probably going to be the stupidest thing I watch all week," Damian comments. Tim snorts.  
  
"Oh, yeah. If Dick likes it then it's probably shitty." Tim ribs.  
  
The two of them settle in and Damian spends the first fifteen minutes draining his cup while they watch a shy librarian fall in love with her childhood best friend and some foreigner. Tim places his mug on the coffee table.  
  
He asks, "Do you ever get scared that...one day one of us isn't going to come home?"  
  
Damian's fingers curl around his mug tightly and he avoids looking up. "All the time," he admits softly. Then, he asks just as quietly, "Do you ever dream so...so _vividly_ that one of them dies that you have to check on them?"  
  
Tim blows a breath through his nose in a mimicry of laughter. "Yeah....all the fucking time," he answers bitterly.  
  
They don't talk about it. Neither of them want to bring up the horrors they're haunted by every night just yet but it's a relief that someone else feels the same way he does. After a while, Damian is able to finally forget why he was even awake at this ungodly hour in the first place other than to jeer at the movie with his brother. Sometimes he's thankful he has family he can rely on at times like this, even if it _is_ Tim Drake-Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still very bad at writing but I hope you enjoyed regardless
> 
> Please kudo and comment if you enjoyed and have a wonderful day!! See y'all next time :)


End file.
